Poetry, in Motion
by B.L.A. the Mouse
Summary: The piece of poetry that Rommie finds in the Maru's database makes for some interesting implications.


Summary: The piece of poetry that Rommie finds in the _Maru_ 's database makes for some interesting implications.

Pairings: Beka/Rommie, implied Beka/other and Harper/other

Disclaimer: Tribune owns all rights to _Andromeda_. I just borrowed them.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Setting: Late first season.

Feedback: Please! Praise and constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be vented into space.

Archive: Ask first and I'll probably say yes.

Author's Note: Written ages ago and finally unearthed. I suspect this was the result of a discussion of Shakespearean sonnets, but I can't prove it, and either way it's just some cute femslashy fluff.

 **Poetry, in Motion**

 **By B.L.A. the Mouse**

"Beka, could you identify something for me?"

She didn't even bother looking up from her flexi. "Sure. But shouldn't it be identified if it's already in your database?"

"It would be if it were from my databanks," Rommie explained. She tried for patience, but suspected it came off as pedantry.

Beka made a face, actually looking up this time. "If it's from one of Harper's archives, you might not want to repeat it on Command deck. Or anywhere."

"No. Most of the items in his archives are protected, and even if they weren't I would be less than pleased at the prospect of accessing them."

"Ah, an AI of taste. Good idea." This time she not only looked up, she shut off the flexi and tucked it beside her in the pilot's chair. "So what is it? And where'd you get it from?"

"It's actually from some of the _Maru_ 's databanks that you gave me access to."

"Then it should be labeled."

"Beka, if it were attributed I wouldn't be asking."

"All right, then, shoot." She leaned forward on her knees to listen.

Rommie clasped her hands behind her back and began to recite. "'The taste of her, so sweet, like honey on my tongue—'"

She would have to analyze her sensor recordings later to determine whether Beka had in fact launched herself from the chair or whether it was an optical illusion caused by the angle at which she moved. Either way, Rommie got no farther in her statement before Beka's hand was clapped over her mouth. She looked up at the other woman's exceedingly pink face as Beka told her quietly, "You're not going to repeat any more of that."

Rommie nodded solemnly and waited until Beka took her hand away. "May I ask why?"

"Because, ah," she ruffled the hair at the back of her neck, looking extremely embarrassed, "I'd rather not have my juvenile literary efforts broadcast, okay?"

" _Juvenile_? In the second stanza, the narrator—"

"Pubescent, then! I'd still rather not have everyone know."

"Understood." After a pause, during which Beka seemed to reluctant to meet her eyes and fidgeted, crossing and uncrossing her arms., Rommie said, "I'm surprised at one thing. You've never seemed inclined to the female of the species. Or any species, for that matter."

"Sorry, have you _seen_ female Nightsiders? They're worse than the males. Scales and feathers and fur don't appeal so much." She jammed her hands into her pockets and seemed to make a conscious effort to stem the nervous tide of words. "I tend to… prefer men. There aren't that many women that appeal to me. I don't think there's been one since we signed on with you and Dylan." A slight smile appeared on her face. "Harper could tell you about a few of them. There were a couple of nights I came back to the _Maru_ or went somewhere with a girl and he didn't. There was one time he was trying to convince this gorgeous brunette to dance with him and having no luck and I came over to tell him I was heading back to the _Maru_. She asked _me_ to dance and… Well, I didn't get back till the next morning."

Rommie smirked. "I do believe that explains something about Harper."

Beka was a lot more relaxed now and cracked into a full grin. "Nah, he's always been like that. Besides, it's only fair. There was this really built guy on Hauken Beta once, and I was _this_ _close_ to—"  
"Harper?!" Then she reconsidered. "That does explain his physiological responses at times."

Beka rolled her eyes. "Honestly, did everyone in the High Guard stick to the opposite sex?"

"I don't think most of my crews were as… flexible… as yours seems to be, no. I don't believe Dylan would even consider sexual relations with a male of any species." She paused, considering Beka's reaction to her next statement and deciding that it would be well-received before continuing. "AIs, on the other hand, were fairly flexible in their sexual preference unless they conformed strictly to the paradigm for their chosen species and gender. It's a side effect of existing primarily as data whether or not you have an android body."

"So, what? Now that you have… everything… are you still…?" She waggled her hand.

"Yes."

"Huh."

"You know, this conversation has been most illuminating. I'm also relieved to have a possible explanation for your own physiological variances."

"Which ones?" Beka frowned, but now that Rommie had a better grasp on the reactions to expect, she was able to tie the pupillary response and the slight uptick in pulse rate to the way she took in enough air to trigger movement of her chest.

"Those variances."

"I—" Beka's eyes darted back to meet Rommie's.

She didn't have time to finish her sentence, though. Rommie seized her upper arms, tugging her in close. Beka held herself stiffly for the first second of the kiss, then slowly relaxed, her hands coming to rest on Rommie's elbows. Her heartrate had spiked at the initial touch and stayed at that rate even as they drew apart.

When Beka finally said something, it was quiet and with uneven breath. "I thought you and Dylan…"

"He's my captain, and my friend, and I love him, but right how he's not what I want." She waited for Beka to respond, reaching up to push a curl out of the taller woman's eyes.

"And I am? I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Yes. And I decided that, after your comment about a gorgeous brunette, it was worth acting on."

Beka laughed a little and reached out to pull her closer again.

 **The End**


End file.
